


Kiss Of Life

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drinking to Cope, During Canon, F/M, Falling In Love, Heterosexuality, I mean, I suppose, Love, Male/Female Romance, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Incest, POV Third Person, Romance, She's woken up, Snow White and the Huntsman - Freeform, Sort Of, Spoilers for Snow White And The Huntsman, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Unconsciousness, please read and review, written in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: "He knew Snow White couldn't hear him, but at least it felt better talking to her dead body, rather than to hide his words, unspoken in his heart."





	Kiss Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have very few het.sexual ships. Like extremely few. But they're still there and Snow White/Eric (The Huntsman) is one of these. This piece was written 9 Apr 2014. It might actually be the first "real" fanfiction I've ever written and the first "real" story I've ever written in English. I've been thinking ever since that I might like a continuation of this BECAUSE I NEED THEM TO KISS WHILE SNOW WHITE IS ALIVE IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!  
> Erhm. Anyway. Hope you like it :)

Chapter 1 The Awakening

“But you be queen in heaven now… and sit among the angels.”  
She was dead, Snow White, the fairest of them all and with the purest heart of them all was dead! He felt it, her body was as cold as marble and with no pulse beating through her heart. 

The Huntsman sighed, almost choked by his own words. He was in the chapel where Snow White's body had been laid, after the funeral procession. She was as beautiful as ever, with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as the raven's wings. But now, the beauty was dead. Dead because of a damn curse, to which he, or rather they, had been too late to save her from. He cursed himself for not telling Snow White about his feelings towards her when he still had the chance, but now it was too late. He knew Snow White couldn't hear him, but at least it felt better talking to her dead body, rather than to hide his words, unspoken in his heart.

The huntsman sighed again while silent tears was streaming down his face. He just couldn´t stand it any longer and, hesitantly, he leaned down towards Snow White's cold, still face…

The kiss was so sweet and full of emotions that, even though she was unconscious, somewhere, deep inside her, her soul could feel it and she was tempted to wake up. Suddenly, light emerged from every pore in her body and she felt warmth spreading through it.  
The kiss had brought the life back to her! She felt her own blood pulse through her body again and with such effort that she gasped and her eyes fluttered open.  
Slowly, her heart returned to it´s normal tempo and she tried to sit up. She felt soft fur beneath her fingers. The young woman randomly wondered why they had laid her on a bed with fur, why, she couldn't feel anything while she was dead, right?

Snow White filled her lungs deeply with air as she shifted her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. While breathing, she noticed the light smell of alcohol and heard a door slamming close, far away.  
She began to walk out of the chapel, the white dress she was wearing floated by her feet at every move.  
The chapel ceiling was high above her head and her feet touched cold stone.  
When she lowered her eyes, she noticed a bottle on the floor and she smiled softly, yet, her brows narrowed.


End file.
